Welcher Gott, welches Schicksal, welche Fügung
by Satia Entreri
Summary: Snapes Gedanken wandern Was war zu erwarten? Wie ist es gekommen? Was hat das Leben ihm gebracht? ABGESCHLOSSEN


Wie immer: Mir gehört nichts, JKR gehört alles - vor allem Dank für die Erschaffung unseres verehrten Herrn Professor.

x-x-x

x-x-x

x-x-x

**Welcher Gott, welches Schicksal, welche Fügung?**

Snape legte die Feder zur Seite und bog seinen Rücken nach hinten durch. Er hatte wie so oft die Zeit vergessen und wurde nun von seinem Körper daran erinnert, daß eine Pause angebracht war. Er hörte das leise Knacken, als zwei Wirbel in seinem verspannten Rücken sich wieder in die richtige Position schoben.

Während er überlegte, ob er sich einen Kaffee machen sollte, starrte er, die Unterarme jetzt ruhig auf dem Schreibtisch aufliegend, den Rücken gegen die hohe Lehne des Stuhles gelehnt, ein Loch vor sich in die Luft und dachte darüber nach, was das Leben mit ihm wohl noch so alles vorhaben würde.

Und dieser Gedanke brachte für ihn wie immer den Blick in die Vergangenheit und die Geschehnisse der Zeit die hinter ihm lagen und die er nicht mehr ungeschehen machen konnte.

Er hatte mehr und größere Fehler in seiner Jugend begangen, als die meisten Magier und Hexen die er kannte. Nun gut, er hatte irgendwann auf den richtigen Weg zurückgefunden, und ihm waren Freunde geschenkt worden, die ihm diesen Weg nicht nur ermöglicht hatten, sondern ihn dann darauf auch begleiteten, aber selbst heute noch, wachte er manchmal auf und wußte nicht genau, ob der gute Teil seines Lebens nur geträumt oder Wirklichkeit war.

Sein Blick wurde ein wenig leerer, als er an den dunklen Lord dachte und an den endlosen Kampf gegen ihn, dessen Sieg oder Niederlage in die Hände eines Kindes gelegt worden war. Wieviele Leben mochte dieser Krieg gefordert haben? Es war besser, nicht darüber nachzudenken. Er gehörte zu den Glücklichen, die niemanden verloren hatten, an denen ihr Herz hing.

Sein Herz - oh ja, sein Herz... bis zu dem Tag an dem der es verloren hatte, war ihm seine Existenz nicht wirklich bewußt gewesen. Wut und Scham waren vorher seine wichtigsten und vorherrschenden Emotionen gewesen. Aber an dem Tag als sie, ohne es zu ahnen, an sein Herz gerührt und es ganz und gar gestohlen hatte, hatte sich das geändert.

Zu der Wut und der Scham hatten sich diese zwei neuen Gefühle gesellt: Sehnsucht und Traurigkeit. Sehnsucht nach ihr - und Traurigkeit über die Gewissheit, daß sie nie sein sein würde.

Von allen Denkbaren niemals sie...

Wie unendlich verloren er gewesen war. Verlorener als jemals zuvor.

Eine schmale Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter.

"Wo bist du wieder mit deinen Gedanken, mein Herz?"

Er lächelte und sah zu ihr hoch, während sie ihm, wie so oft seine Wünsche schon kennend bevor er selbst sie wußte, einen Becher mit Kaffee neben seine Unterlagen stellte und sich dann, zu ihm gewandt auf die Lehne des Stuhles setzte,um ihre Arme locker um seinen Hals zu legen, während er seinen rechten Arm um ihre Taille brachte.

Er würde sich niemals satt sehen können, an ihren leuchtenden Augen und ihrem unbezähmbaren Haar.

"Da wo ich immer bin, wenn ich müde bin und nicht gerade in deinen Armen liege, meine Schöne - in den Tagen, als ich noch glaubte, du wärst unerreichbar für mich." Sein warmes Lächeln verriet, daß er die Trauer von damals lange hinter sich gelassen hatte und der streichelnden Bewegung seiner freien Hand durch ihren Haaransatz, mit der er ein paar besonders freche Stränen hinter ihren Kopf strich, sah man die Liebe an, die er heute in sich trug.

Sie tippte ihm mit dem Zeigefinger neckisch auf die Nasenspitze.

"Das ist so lange her, daß ich gar nicht mehr weiß, wann das gewesen sein soll."

Sie beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuß.

"Wenn du Nicolas und Sebastian eben gute Nacht sagst, dann überlasse ich dich freiwillig noch eine Stunde deinem Schreibtisch. Die zwei weigern sich einzuschlafen, wenn ihr Vater ihnen keine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählt hat."

"Kommst du mit?"

"Nein, mein Herz - ich habe sie den ganzen Tag. Diese Zeit mit dir gehört den beiden alleine. Dann gehörst du, wenn du es möchtest, noch eine Stunde deinem Schreibtisch und danach gehörst du mir..." mit einem verführerischen Lächeln erhob sie sich und verschwand in Richtung des Badezimmers.

Etwas gedämpft setzte sie von dort noch hinterher: "Räum den Tisch danach bitte leer, Harry und Albus werden morgen schon sehr früh da sein, dann braucht ihr den Platz für eure Unterlagen." Kurz danach rauschte Wasser...

Snape lächelte noch einmal still in sich hinein während er aufstand und ins Kinderzimmer ging.

Und noch immer wußte er nicht, welchem Gott, welchem Schicksal, welcher Fügung er danken sollte, daß sich alle Wünsche die er jemals gehabt hatte, für ihn erfüllt hatten...


End file.
